


More

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Prompt: DeepthroatingIn disbelief, the android hops off of his lover and not so eloquently unbuttons and yanks the man’s pants and boxers down. “H-Hey!” Hank stammers, moving his hands to quickly try and cover himself. But as Richard eyed the cock before him, he knew that no amount of coverage could possibly hide what was in front of his very eyes.He immediately makes a decision.“I’m taking all of that down my throat.”





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a lil early on the kinktober, just to get a headstart since im gonna be doing THREE TIMES THE WORK LMAO
> 
> The list I'm using is one I made myself and is right here! https://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/post/188003753247/my-own-kinktober-2019-list

“Woah, okay, take it easy!” Hank exclaimed as Richard pushed him on the bed. The android had absolutely no intention of taking it easy. He and Hank have been dating for three months and not one of them has made any sort of move for a sexual encounter. Today was the day that ends, and Richard has already made it so.

Grey eyes narrow and simultaneously glare at the older man, who only laughed at the response. The android’s lips are on his in an instant and they’re making out so passionately Richard didn’t realize he had straddled his lover and was grinding down on him until he felt a hard prodding between his legs.

He pulled away and smiled slyly at his lover, but then he blinked.

Because the rock-hard appendage twitched and continued to grow more. And more. And  _ more.  _

Richard looked down, bewildered. The tent in Hank’s pants couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be his dick. That was far too big for the average human male. Anderson coughs into his hand and glances at the bedsheets. “There was a reason I didn’t try ‘n take you the moment we got together, Rich,” he murmured, almost embarrassed. 

In disbelief, the android hops off of his lover and not so eloquently unbuttons and yanks the man’s pants and boxers down. “H-Hey!” Hank stammers, moving his hands to quickly try and cover himself. But as Richard eyed the cock before him, he knew that no amount of coverage could possibly hide what was in front of his very eyes. 

He immediately makes a decision. 

“I’m taking  _ all  _ of that down my throat.” 

Hank chokes at the announcement. “Uh, Richard, maybe we should talk a bit before we—oh  _ fuck!”  _

There was a tongue already circling the pink head of his cock, pressing against the small slit at the top every so often. “What is there to talk about?” Richard inquired, pulling his knees together on the carpet in a more comfortable position. “You are not my first time and I am not yours. We’ve both been through this before. I want to experience the most of you I can.”

The human’s face was red as he looked at the android, rendered speechless. Richard felt himself falter. “Unless something is wrong?” He said, reaching forward and caressing his significant other’s face. “Are you alright?” He asked, brows furrowed in concern as he searched Hank’s blue eyes for anything to answer his question. 

Hank smiled and his shoulders sagged. “Yeah, baby. Nothing’s wrong,” he says, running a hand through Richard’s hair. The android goes still at the pet name as he feels a sensation akin to burning begin to flow through between his legs. He makes a noise that’s too close to a growl and launches forwards, biting Hank’s lips hard enough to draw blood.

He only pulls away because of the realization that Hank needs to breath, but he’s still pressing kisses and bites against every inch of skin he comes across. The buttons on Hank’s shirt fly and scatter around the room when Richard rips the clothing garment open. Before the blue-eyed man could complain, there are teeth on him and he’s sucking in a sharp breath.

“Richard if you wanna get  _ anything  _ done tonight, I suggest we skip this part of the rodeo,” Hank pants, and the android feels inclined to agree. He’s been rushing throughout the whole night and doesn’t particularly feel like slowing down for the moment. He will have all the time in the world for the kissing and the biting next time. 

Hank lets out a loud cry as Richard suddenly takes half of his dick into his mouth. “J-Jesus!” The human exclaims, hand quickly flying to Richard’s hair and gripping the head in place. “Warn a guy, will you?” He said, but his voice breaking made it hard for the android to care about a word he had said. He sounded so  _ good  _ when falling apart. 

Richard hummed on the cock and reached upwards, simply swatting Hank’s hand away and taking the rest of the member. It went well beyond his throat, bulging just like he thought it would. It was a good thing androids didn’t have gag reflexes, Richard thought. There is nothing that feels quite as good as having Hank nestled so far back in his throat.

The human had thrown his head back and unleashed a loud cry. “Oh,  _ shit!  _ F-Fuck, Richard,  _ quit trying to kill me!”  _ He shouted, vision whitening out the moment he felt his lover’s nose on his pubes. Richard doesn’t respond, only pulls back and pushes all the way once more, swallowing around the cock greedily and repeating the motion far too fast for Hank to stay caught up. 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ , Richard s-stop, stop,” he stammered, hands shaking. “I— I can’t, I won’t last like this.”

The android removed himself from the cock with an obscene pop that has heat rushing to Hank’s face and neck. “Who said anything about lasting?” Richard inquired oh-so simply. “I want you to come deep down my throat, Hank. And I want you to do it  _ now.” _

Hank’s mouth went completely dry at the words. He didn’t even have time to reply before Richard was diving back down and taking him effortlessly. 

“Richard,  _ fuck!”  _ Hank screamed. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ ** _fuck,_ ** I— I’m gonna—! I—!” 

RK900  _ hums,  _ and that’s the final straw. Hank throws his head back and shouts to the heavens, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he, per his lover’s request, came down the android’s throat. Richard took him all, not allowing a single drop to go to waste. It almost looked like Hank never came at all, were he not red in the face and shaking like a leaf. 

Richard climbs over his lover and  _ beams  _ at him, proud and rather smug to see the Lieutenant so exhausted and blissed out. It seems the detective notices because he’s pushing the android’s shoulder. “You just sucked the soul out of me. Proud of yourself, you fuckin’ devil?” He asked with a huff.

“Very,” Richard responded, grinding himself on the tired man’s thigh. Hank doesn’t seem to be so far gone that he doesn’t realize the motion, since he wraps his arms around his still fully clothed android. He’s tired, but not quite of the field yet, as is evident by the fact that he flipped the two over and was now above his lover, grinning down at him deviously.

But the android doesn’t let him have the victory, much to his confusion. “I’m not done having you come down my throat, Hank,” Richard explains, “I want  _ more.” _

Hanks laughs nervously. “You… Rich, I don’t think that’s— _ ah, ah, wait!” _

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
